


0903

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Just jinyoung greeting daehwi happy anniversary even they are not together





	0903

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 50 first dates

0903

 

“nothing last forever” i said while looking at the wedding invitation

 

Are they even fucking kidding me?! They gave me a freaking wedding invitation even they know how much I despise WEDDINGS?!

 

 

“stop being bitter about everything” woojin glared at me and jihoon just smiled bitterly at me. I know I kinda offend them but Im just telling the truth. True love doesn’t exist, love at first second or even at third sight doesn’t exist, first love is pure bullshit and WEDDINGS CAN LEAD YOU TO UNLIMITED HEARTBREAK

 

 

“Daehwi I know you hate weddings or even the idea of marriage but please its my special day with your bestfriend”

 

 

“jihoon I love you, but sorry I wont be attending any wedding in my life”I roll my eyes and stood up to gather my things but suddenly woojin hold my hand to stop me

 

 

“Daehwi stop acting like a bitch! I know you haven’t moved on ever since jinyoung left you in the altar! But daehwi its been 4 years! Just accept the fact that jinyoung is a asshole who use you to achieve his dr—”

 

 

I don’t know what happened but Ive never felt so triggered in my entire life or maybe I know he have some freaking point that why I felt so offended right now! Or maybe I the thought of marriage plus that stupid person who broke my heart reach my boiling point.

 

  
“SHUT UP!ASSHOL*! I never ask for your opinion in the first place! Now let go of my hand before I slap your face with your pink wedding invitation!”

 

Woojin just let go of my hand and look at me with pure anger and disappointment. I look at jihoon and saw him with tears on his eyes.

 

And with attitude, I left them! Stupid inlove people! Cant wait for you to do the greatest mistake of your life

  
**  
How dare him to say to me to MOVE ON! He is not the one who experience that kind of situation! He is ‘happily inlove’ and going to get his ‘happily-ever-after’-- this is me now while walking to the corridor. Yes im a salty b*tch but I have my reasons!!

Walking at the corridor of my apartment I saw my door is slightly open. Damn did someone robbed me?! Ugh this is not my day! First jihoon and woojin ruin it! Now I got rob! COME ON! CAN THIS DAY GET WORST?!

 

 

Slowly peeking inside of my apartment, I was shock because my tv, couch and my living room is still the same.

  
‘Did I just forgot to close the door?’

 

 

Walking inside I look around the dining room then to my kitchen ‘hmmmm maybe I just forgot to close the door. stupid daehwi!!’ ugh im getting older maybe that’s why I keep forgetting things! But why I cant forget HIM?!

 

then suddenly I felt someone hugged me from the back

  
“babe happy anniversary” the stranger mumbled it to my ear then kissed my nape

  
……  
………..  
…………….

  
“WHAT THE HELL BABE WHY DID YOU KICK MY-“

 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Are you on drugs? Why are you calling me BABE?! WHO TOLD YOU, YOU CAN STILL HOLD ME OR EVEN KISS ME?!”

 

 

This shitty man look so confuse while holding his manly pride and look at me like I grew a extra head. Then I stared at him like ‘answer-me-stupid-small-head’ but the nerve of the guy, he just smiled at me like im his only one!

 

 

After he recovered from my sudden attack he ask some stupid question what do I expect coming from a stupid person

 

 

“babe are you ok? What are you talking about? Why I cant call you babe or kiss you? You are my cutie patotie fiancee right?” he say it with those stupid soft eyes and hugged me and tried to kiss me on the lips

 

 

And ofcourse I push him! The nerve of this stupid man! He thinks he can fool me!

 

 

“jinyoung are you high?! What do you mean im your fiancee? You left me 4 years ago?!”

 

 

“babe that’s not a good joke! Specially today! its september 3 2017 which is our anniversary? What do you mean I left you 4 years ago?”

 

 

Ok… I get this bullshit! He is playing again! so I laugh so hard

 

 

  
“HAHAHA OK JINYOUNG! You need to go to the hospital! What do you mean today is september 3 2017? Today is June 1 2021?”

 

He looked at me like im fucking with him? But then I realise that he is serious. Shit don’t tell me he is not kidding when he said its September 3 2017? Did I timed travel?! So I looked at my calendar! And thank Goodness its says june 1 2021!

 

 

“jinyoung are you ok? Its june 1 2021! Look!!” jinyoung looked at my phone.

 

  
“babe! Really! You change the date just to prank me?!” I can say that this man is slowly losing this patience. So I look at him like ‘bitch im telling the truth’

 

  
Jinyoung looks so confuse and he looks like I betrayed him, then he slowly walk backward until he holds his head and scream so loud like he is in pain

 

 

  
“j…jinyoung? Are you ok?” I tried to hold him but he just looked at me

 

  
“DAEHWI! TELL ME YOURE JUST PRANKING ME! DAEHWI” he hold my shoulder and shake me

 

 

Damn this stupid man can shake my whole body! So I use my full strength just to push him

 

 

“STOP SHAKING ME!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! A—”

  
“BAE JINYOUNG” someone shouted from the living room

 

Then suddenly a handsome man entered my kitchen. He looked at me then to jinyoung.

 

“im sorry but I need to get my brother!” then he pulled jinyoung out of my apartment

 

  
Wait….. I didn’t know that jinyoung has a another brother!!!!

  
**

*ding dong* *ding dong*

  
Irretatively I looked at my alarm clock and I saw its only 6:00am

  
What the hell?! Who is that?! Why is he or she pushing my doorbell at this time?!

*ding dong* ding dong*

  
“WAIT!!! MOMENT PLEASE!” I shouted angrily while getting up from my warm and comfortable, my one and only love, the loyal and always waiting for me my one and only BED

 

I open the front door then suddenly I felt some soft thing on my lips…..

 

“happy anniversary babe” then he kiss me again so I kiss him back. God I miss him so much!

 

He is kissing me passionately I can felt his hand on my neck so he can kiss me deeper. Damn he is such a good kisse---WAIT A MOMENT!!!!!!!

  
“what the?! Jinyoung!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

 

“babe why did you push me? Don’t you like it?” he said while pouting at me! Is he ok?!

 

“jinyoung! Im not in the mood for your games!!! Get ou- wait you are still outside of my apartment! So goodbye”

I tried to close the door but this boy is fast! He stop me and push me inside so he can get in. The nerve of this guy!! How dare him to push me!! We don’t do ‘push and pull’ kind of relationship!!

 

“this is trespassing!!!!” i screamed and ive tried to kick him but I forgot that jinyoung can easily dodge my attack because he is a black belter in taekwondo

 

“its not trespassing when im live here”

 

WHAT?! HE DOESN’T LIVE HERE ANYMORE!! Is he on drugs or something?! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL 911!

 

 

“jinyoung! I don’t know what are you playing but please get out!!” I push him but he is a strong man that why he can resist it

  
“daehwi!! Im getting mad!!! Why are you acting like t-“

“bae jinyoung lets go home” the handsome man from yesterday came back but this time he looks sooo haggard now like he run from a marathon. He kinda look hot

  
“minhyun hyung daehwi is acting weird---” minhyun according to jinyoung just pulled him out AGAIN without any explanation

  
And me I just stared at the door…. With full of confusion

 

 

**  
For 5 days jinyoung keeps appearing from my apartment and keeps saying “happy anniversary babe” which is getting creepier everyday!

 

 

Because for day 1  
When I open the door, I saw jinyoung with a beautiful smile on his small face and he is wearing a gray shirt and black reap jeans pants and for the shoes he wearing a black converse.

 

 

“happy anniversary babe” he is holding a sunflower because according to him Im his sun and he always follow me or something like that

 

 

“bae jinyoung! I swear to this hot coffee that in holding right now! That Im so close at snapping at you”

 

 

And I shut the door! For the love of God no one can talk to me or ruin my day!!! I just have a shitty day yesterday and now youre going to ruin it?! No freaking way

 

 

Day 2

Tiredly I open the door because its only 6 am and this boy decided to press the doorbell! And he wont stop pressing it! Ive been tolerating it since 10 minutes ago but this small head wont stop ringing it!

 

 

When I opened the door I saw his handsome small face smiling at me.

 

 

“babeeee!! Happy anniversary!” then he kissed my cheek

 

 

“b*tch kiss me one more time an-“ then this small face just kiss me on the lips!

 

 

What.the.hell

 

 

I was shock when he sudden movement so slap his small face then shut the door because I know he cant recover from my sudden attack. I nerve of this guy for making my heart beats faster again!!

 

 

  
Day 3

For this time I know its jinyoung so im holding a Nerf gun and slowly open the front door. I need to prepare for his sudden attack to me so I need a weapon!

 

 

“babe! Ha-“ I stop him and point my nerf gun at him

 

 

“yeah yeah! Happy anniversary!! Horaaay!! Now get out of me house!!!!” then I roll my eyes

 

 

When I saw he is shock from my sudden sarcasm I fired the nerf gun and aim for his right knee and close the door. I just hear a giggle on the other side of the door and he mumbled “cute”

 

 

Day 4

This time he is with his so called brother minhyun, and minhyun looks so tired like he didn’t sleep for a few days

 

 

“babe where are you going?” the annoying man asked me again a annoying question

 

 

“I don’t know, maybe in hell?” then I keep walking away from him but suddenly he hug me from the back

 

 

“but babe!! We have a date later-“

 

 

“jinyoung please lets go home” minhyun said and he forcefully get jinyoung

 

 

I looked at minhyun hyun while he is dragging jinyoung away from me. Why does he always drag jinyoung without explanation. And jinyoung don’t fight him everytime he got dragged by that man?

  
Day 5  
I put my ear on my front door because I can hear minhyun and jinyoung are talking about something

 

 

“jinyoung,please lets go home your mom is waiting for you” minhyun said that with pure desperation

 

 

“minhyun! I need to see daehwi! You know its our anniversary now! Just go to Jaehwan hyung” I can feel the irritation of jinyoung to minhyun

 

 

In low voice minhyun say this word “jinyoung… jaehwan is gone... my jaehwan is not here anymore… so please lets go home”

 

 

Their was a long pause, then all I can hear is silent sobs. I don’t know who is that but I can feel the sadness and loneliness of that cry.

 

  
‘Jaehwan? That’s the true brother of jinyoung, who is this minhyun guy and what does he meant by jaehwan is gone?’ those are the question the keep bugging me

**

  
I don’t know if im getting crazy or maybe the person who keeps visiting me is jinyoung ghost! And that handsome man named minhyun is the angel of death who keeps getting back the stubborn soul of jinyoung or maybe jinyoung is too slow to understand that he is already dead and he take 4 years to process that information and now he is a lost soul…….. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! SO I CALLED MY FRIEND

 

 

NOW ..

 

 

 

Im with woojin and jihoon hyung now, because they are the only people who are available now! So I have no choice but to tell them this situation! So I told them that jinyoung keeps appearing from my apartment! And I need someone to stay with me because im getting scared

  
“daehwi! Jinyoung is not dead” jihoon rolled his eyes after saying those words

 

 

“jihoon is right! Theirs no way he is a ghost! Maybe you are just getting insane” woojin smirk at me when he say the last sentence

 

 

This sparrow!!! I swear im so close at walking out and give them my middle finger.

 

 

“ then stay with me!!!! And I’ll prove to you that Im not lying or you are just scared too” I said it cockily because I know these two wont say NO when I try to challenge them

 

 

Woojin and jihoon looked at each other then nod at each other…. So I guess that’s a yes

 

  
**

We are now watching a movie at my apartment and yes we are having a ‘sleep over’ cue the happy song

 

 

We are now watching conjouring 2 because horror movies are the best! And I hate romance now so there’s no way we will watch a rom-com or romance genre. Now the living room is dark and it is raining hard so the mood for a horror movie is really on point

 

 

It is now on the climax of the movie and we are all focused at the screen. Then suddenly we heard the door open then close. Woojin jihoon and me look at each other then get closer to each other. ‘omg we are going to die’ I thought to myself

 

 

We heard foots steps getting closer and closer that’s why me and jihoon are also getting closer and closer to woojin!

 

 

I look at jihoon and give him ‘we-will-sacrifice-woojin’ then jihoon understand so he nod his head. Im sorry woojin but we need to live

 

 

Then when the foot step stops, the screen suddenly showed the monster

 

 

“OH MY GOD!! YOU CAN KEEP WOOJIN!” jihoon screamed and push his fiancée to the direction of the foot step

 

 

“PLEASE ACCEPT WOOJIN AS OUR SACRIFICE” I screamed that ok!! I got scared because of the nun in the movie

 

 

“babe! Why would you sacrifice woojin hyung?”  
.  
…….

………….

  
“AAaaaAHHHHHHHH!!!” me and jihoon screamed while hugging each other

 

 

“daehwi I don’t want to die!!! I want to get married to woojin!!” so jihoon also push me to the direction of the voice

 

 

“JIhoon!! What the-! You traitor” i screamed

 

 

 

Then suddenly a pair of arms embraced me and whispered “be careful babe” then he kiss my nose “happy anniversary babe”

 

  
“AAahhh” that’s my last word before I fainted…

 

 

  
**  
Me and jihoon is now calm, jihoon cant stop staring at jinyoung who is smiling at me like he didn’t left me or hurt me.

 

 

“jinyoung are you alive?” I looked at woojin because that is a really dumb question

 

 

“are you alive?” jihoon asked while poking jinyoungs face. I look at jihoon and give him a ‘what-the-hell’ look. This two can really get the dumb and dumber award from daniel hyun and seongwoo hyung

 

 

Jinyoung just giggled and stopped jihoons hand “of course, im alive hyung what are you talking about? Are you ok jihoon hyung? By the way how are you and kuanlin?”

 

 

I look at jinyoung and give him ‘what-the-hell’ look! Because kuanlin and jihoon is already DONE!! They broke up 3 years ago!

 

 

Jihoon woojin and me looked at each other. Woojin hold jihoons hand and he stood up I don’t even know what his up to he just grab jihoons hand maybe he got offended by jinyoungs question toward jihoon. I don’t know Im shock too!

 

 

“goodbye daehwi its was nice meeting you again bae jiny—”

 

 

“jinyoung how many times I have to follow you here?!” an angry minhyun came with his apron and spatula

 

 

**  
The atmosphere is so awkward now because (1) an angry minhyun wearing a apron is supposed to be cooking their dinner but jinyoung run away (2) woojin is giving jinyoung a side glare (3) jihoon brain is not present anymore and lastly (4) jinyoung is hugging me and keep kissing my head while watching the TV I don’t really know but suddenly he starts hugging me so I let him because im tired.

 

 

“uhm, daehwi we need to talk. In.private” minhyung suddenly break the awkward atmosphere

 

 

  
“ok…hyung” I got scared because minhyun sounds so serious now

 

 

Jinyoung let go of me and smiled cutely at me. His so weird now he is taking something?

 

 

Once we are in my room the atmosphere become heavier and minhyun looks like he is going to transform into something. Oh my God! Don’t tell me im right that minhyun is the angel of death?!

 

 

“ daehwi remember on the day that you and jinyoung is going to get married but jinyoung didn’t come because your auntie told you he accept her offer?”

 

 

I smiled bitterly when I remember that day. God I hate that day! Because that day is suppose to be a perfect day but it become a complete disaster.

 

 

I remember I waited for him for almost 5 hours because I thought he just caught on traffic but he never came to the church.

 

 

I remember crying to my mom and asking her what did I do wrong for him to do this to me?

 

 

I remember how my aunt told me that jinyoung accepted her offer to go to US just to study and work for his dream job and left me without any second thought

 

 

I remember the pity eyes that daniel and seongwoo hyung gave me

 

 

I remember how mad woojin is and nearly punch jinyoung’s dad

 

 

I remember jihoon crying on kuanlin shoulders because he never thought that his bestfriend will do that to me.

 

“yes I remember every second of it hyung”

 

 

“daehwi, listen to me! Jinyoung didn’t accept her offer! Daehwi jinyoung loves yo—”

 

“SHUT UP! MINHYUN HYUNG! I D—”

 

 

“you shut up!!” he looks so mad and sad right now because he is clenching his jaw and I know he is trying to calm down. But he is failing to do it.

 

 

“listen kid! Jinyoung and his brother caught on a car accident! Jinyoungs parent tried to tell you! But that bitchy woman tried to stop them and she even poison your mothers mind! That’s why you didn’t know what happened to jinyoung!” his eyes got teary and continue his story “jinyoung head receive a big impact! Daehwi his brain has damage! the part of his brain which holds his short term memories are damage that’s why everytime he wakes up he cant remember what happened today or anything he do today”

 

 

My knees got weak when I hear that information. I don’t know how to process this. I don’t know. All I know is im crying 

 

“daehwi I know you are wondering why after 4 years he suddenly came back to your life” so I slowly nod my head “Because his been in coma for 3 years--”

 

 

I cant take this anymore. I don’t want to hear anything about that! So I run back to the living room. And I saw him smiling at me so for the first time in 4 years I smiled back at him

 

 

“hi babe? Why are you crying?” he suddenly frown at me

  
I don’t know what gets to me but I run into him and hug him tightly. So im sitting on his lap and im facing his handsome face. Then I look at his handsome face and kiss his nose. And I burred my face into his neck and smell him… damn I miss his smell

 

“how sweet” fuck I forgot woojin and jihoon is still here!!!

  
“love lets go home before die is diabetes here” jihoon drag woojin out of my house. Then I saw minhyun hyung looked at us and he walks out of my apartment like he didn’t saw us at all  
Damn that guy is weird! Jaehwan and him are destined with each other.

 

“babe you probably knew my secret” he gave me small sad smile “im sorry babe”

 

“it was an accident jinyoung” I cupped his face and kiss him on the lips

 

After that he gave me a bashful smile and I can see his face is slowly getting red. 

 

 

“daehwi do you ever wonder why I just remember our anniversary?”

 

“why”

 

 

  
“the doctor said maybe in my brain that date is the most important date” then he smiled at me like a freaking maniac

 

 

  
“fucking cheesy”


End file.
